A multi-layer image sensor including a photoelectric conversion element may be used to increase an aperture ratio of an image sensor. The photoelectric conversion element may include a pixel electrode, a photoelectric conversion layer and an opposite electrode, which are stacked on a semiconductor substrate.
The photoelectric conversion layer may include an organic semiconductor layer to reduce charge spreading into adjacent pixel circuits because organic semiconductor layers have relatively high absorption coefficients.